cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Read All About Ed
'"Read All About Ed" '''is the 8th episode of Season 1 of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, The Eds try to do a paper route to get money. It is easy for them at first thanks to a machine that Edd invents, but it later becomes too much for them to handle. Plot The episode starts off early in the morning in the Cul-de-Sac.Eddy, who was dreaming about accepting an award, is suddenly disturbed and woken up by a rumbling noise. He goes and looks out the window to see Rolf driving his tractor across his backyard. Eddy, obviously bothered by this, starts yelling and screaming at him, but Rolf doesn't realize that Eddy was complaining about the noise, so he simply replies, "Good morning Eddy, nice haircut!". Meanwhile, at Ed's house, Ed is shown sleeping without a blanket, but he simply rolls the end of his mattress over him to keep himself warm. This causes his feet to break through his mattress. Then, at Edd's house, the day starts off with Edd waking up at 5:35 in the morning and starting off his morning by going around to deliver newspapers. While delivering them, he runs into Eddy, who somehow left his house and fell asleep outside. When Edd says he's delivering papers to save up for an electron microscope, Eddy decides he wants to help him so he can get some money to buy jawbreakers. The next day, Edd wakes up to find that Eddy, in a mad attempt to get lots of money, has ordered thousands upon thousands of newspapers, so many in fact that it's enough to partially bury Edd's house. Ed is then shown running down the sidewalk until he crashes into the newspaper pile. Ed apologizes to Edd for being late until he notices the pile which he considers cool. Edd then comes out of the pile and notes that Eddy ordered too many papers. Edd asks where Eddy is and Ed states Eddy is sleeping. Edd states Eddy promised to deliver these, so he asks Ed to retrieve him. Ed swims through the pile to find Eddy, but only ends up falling out of it. Ed is then shown dragging all the newspapers on a wagon. It then shows that Eddy was sleeping in his bed and that his bed was on top of the pile. Eddy wakes up and gets out of bed. Upon falling to the ground, Eddy sees the papers as the things the Eds will use to get cash. Eddy tells Ed to shake a leg as these papers need a home and they need jawbreakers. Edd then climbs down from the pile and Eddy asks where was he. Edd points out to Eddy he didn't make his bed. The trio now begin delivering papers around the neighborhood. After Edd gets attacked by a dog and Ed loses his pants, Eddy (who hadn't been helping deliver the papers at all since he was sunbathing) states they need to find a better way to complete the paper route. Edd then invents a paper delivering device that shoots newspapers out of a tube to complete the paper route faster. All goes well for the Eds until Ed accidentally throws Eddy's bed into the device, causing it to malfunction and wildly shoot out papers in all directions, smashing windows and other objects. After they finally stop the machine, Eddy says he wants to collect the money earned from delivering papers. Edd, however, notes that the only way to get money from the route is to properly deliver papers to all houses on the route, and therefore the Eds have to clean up the mess they created. The Eds begin cleaning up the newspapers, bu then a rainstorm begins as they are cleaning up. The rain soon causes the ink on the newspapers to spread everywhere on the Eds' fingers and their faces. The wet newspapers soon become soggy and unreadable due to the continuous pouring rain (and everytime it clears up, Edd unintentionally starts it again by saying you can never predict summer rains). At the end of the episode, a huge pile of newspapers fall on top of the Eds and Ed reads his horoscope, but doesn't understand what it means. Charactors *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy Cameos *Rolf *Kevin *Jimmy *Sarah Category:Episodes Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:11m Category:CN